Search engines traditionally search for query terms that appear in documents, such as web pages accessible over the Internet. But search engines can be used to search other data sources, such as a data graph. A data graph stores information in the form of nodes and edges, with nodes being connected by edges. The node in a data graph may represent an entity, such as a person, place, item, idea, topic, abstract concept, concrete element, other suitable thing, or any combination of these. Entities in the graph may be related to each other by edges, which may represent relationships between entities. For example, the data graph may have an entity that corresponds to the actor Tom Hanks and the data graph may have an acted in relationship between the Tom Hanks entity and entities representing movies that Tom Hanks has acted in. A search engine may search the data graph in addition to another document corpus in responding to search queries in order to provide entity search results in addition to regular search results.